monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Story : Of Guests and Members New
Posting Style This is a fairly minor example, but I thought I would point this out now as a precaution. "Overall, Kelydon seemed to the other Bonisagus to be a very well spoken individual." This wasn't posted by 'the other Bonisagus', which means that the character's thoughts have been dictated by a different player. While it might be quite likely that this is actually the case, it is easier for all concerned if it is a clear cut rule rather than something a bit fuzzy at the edges. This applies not just to thoughts, but also reactions, speech, movements, etcetera. This has caused inter-player/SG conflict in the past (though that party has now departed). --James 07:34, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Designing the Covenant How much freedom do we have in design? Can we just sort of "declare" buildings built? I'm assuming we've got a small guest house built primarily for the Redcap. I also assume we have a purpose built council chamber, even if it is part of another building. JBforMarcus 16:51, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Other stuff It seems to me that we could move on to the council meeting, or the new characters' (myself included)actions leading upto the council. We have to make contact with someone from the covenant and ask to be sponsored. I will get started on this, but for not knowing if my character is free to move around the covenant. Am I stuffed in a room somewhere. I highly doubt it actually, as this would be a breach of protocol. Kelydon is probably not allowed in the library. He could catch someone as they move about. I specifically want to talk to Bedo. If I write this up, paying scant attention to description of areas, would it be alright with all concerned? --Steelwolf 07:23, 19 March 2007 (UTC) The problem is that right now, the players haven't designed the covenant... so while there ought to be a council meeting, I don't know what sort of the structure the council chamber - if there is one, resides. The fact that both parts of this story require the covenant to be designed in order to progress should hopefully cause the players to do so. I am currently looking at the terrain modelling carried out by Tim and the site design work carried out by Corbon. Hopefully with their help we can get an initial design bashed out as a basis for discussion, and from their get a final design done by this weekend. In the meantime, there are plenty of other things on the wiki for you to do, especially relating to your character. :D Thinking about the design of your dwelling, working out how it will be built. Of course, you can also throw in your opinion about the design of the covenant too, if you like, though you and Sean don't actually have IC input into it. Cheers for being patient! --James 13:02, 19 March 2007 (UTC) So... whereabouts is this covenant of yours, and what does it look like? :D --James 07:40, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :Did we make a decision about the location of the Covenant ON the 2nd layer? Astride the entry point to the 3rd layer, to guard it and have a view over the Mynd? --Perikles 10:46, 17 March 2007 (UTC) ::It should be close, otherwise Mnemosyne will get cold food ;-) and Phaedrus too. Besides we really do want the possibility to cover the regio entrance with the aegis, even if we probably do not want to until we have some agreement with the goats and elementals, and be able to evacuate to the third layer in case of an emergency. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 01:41, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :::I don't want to comment, for fear of reopening the whole 'we don't understand regios and their interactions' debate. Other than that, my impression was that we had defacto set up around the top of the second layer, including having the entrance to the third layer inside the aegis, and Longinus lost any arguments when his voice gave out. ;-) --Corbonjnl 03:26, 19 March 2007 (UTC) The previously proposed site for the covenant on the second layer is adjacent to, but not within the regio boundary and was intended to be the sole location for all magi - I am happy for the covenant to remain there, but would like it confirmed that that is the site. The Aegis is not big enough to cover more than a small portion of the regio boundary on level 2. By top, I believe Mnemosyne is proposing the Covenant sits right in the middle of the regio boundary, at the summit of the level 2 Mynd, acting much like a watchtower over an entryway.--James 06:06, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Of Kelydon and Belidonis, His Pater I picture Belidonis as Itinerate and constantly searching for clues to ways of adding to Hermetic Theory. Many of the things he finds clues of, he passes on to other more lab bound Bonisagus. He mainly searches for things dealing with metamagic(a better word may be available). Better ways of magnifying effects and controlling ambient magics. Decisions Are we waiting for more player input? Or, should we assume that they are waiting for the voting to begin? I was thinking on this and thought it might be wise to set up a "tag" for each persons vote. So they know that their input is required. --Steelwolf 16:00, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, this is partially my fault for asking to hear more from the other magi. Marcus suggested a vote a bit earlier and I had Mnemosyne ask for further debate. I think we've heard from everyone now except for Bedo. I'll leave a message for Nick on his talk page, but perhaps Jeff can have Marcus move for votes again in the mean time? --Perikles 17:23, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :;I hear and obey:-) JBforMarcus 17:58, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::I think what you asked them to do was great. I just wanted to prod any who haven't posted and intended to, along. --Steelwolf 20:37, 10 April 2007 (UTC) I just wanted to say that the decision section was nicely done, Marcus. Thank you. --Tim 14:35, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :My pleasure ... JBforMarcus 15:51, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Foo http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foo